A Road of Happiness, An Inevitable Ending
by nevertickleasleepingdragongg
Summary: How do Lily and James get togother after years of hatred? They must worry about their futures, fight Voldemort, and survive their 7th year at Hogwarts. We know how their story must end, but how did it begin? All the way up until their deaths.
1. Reunion

**Reunion**

It was the first of September and Lily Evans lined her luggage cart up with the stone passageway leading onto platform 9 3/4 for the last time in her life. She began to run towards the barrier and just as it looked like she was going to crash into it, she disappeared through it and landed by the side of a large red train, puffing with smoke. Everyone around her was bustling with excitement, whilst loading their trunks and owls onto the Hogwarts Express.

As she looked around Lily easily spotted the nervous first years who were glancing out at the crowds of people with a look of fearful excitement on their faces. Lily remembered fondly her first time boarding the train to Hogwarts. She was just 11 years old when she had received a letter explaining that she was a witch and was invited to learn charms, potions, and much more at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily remembered looking up at Professor Dumbledore's long white beard with awe, when he came to explain everything about the wizarding world to her and her parents. That was the first moment she felt like she truly belonged somewhere.

Coming back to reality, Lily, being 15 minutes early and having already said goodbye to her parents (Petunia had decided not to come along to Lily's disappointment although she said nothing), decided to find a compartment to load her trunk into and then get changed into her school robes. Once she was dressed, she pinned her shiny, new Head Girls badge to the front of her robes, and descended the train steps proudly to find her friends.

Over the crowds of people, Lily spotted one of her best friend's long, wavy, brown hair swishing back and forth from its ponytail prison. Rose Frost was around the same height as Lily, with a slim yet muscular build formed through years of quidditch training and big, brown eyes that at this moment were searching up and down the platform for her two best friends.

"Rose!" Lily called, trying to catch her friend's attention. At the sound of her voice, Rose whipped around and ran towards Lily, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, how was your summer?" Rose gasped.

Just as Lily was about to answer she and Rose were pulled into another tight hug from their friend Blake Ames, a tall and skinny girl with long, wispy, blonde hair. Soon the friends were all catching up on their summers and talking wildly of the year before them.

At the same time, the girls' reunion was taking place, quidditch captain, James Potter and known trouble maker/heart breaker, Sirius Black marched their way onto the platform in search of their best friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James walked around looking for his friends when he noticed a long legged, red head giggling with her friends: Lily Evans he thought. The girl I have been after since first year. She is smart, funny, beautiful, perfect…

Noticing the hazy look on James' face, Sirius followed his gaze which landed on the girl James had been asking out since the beginning of time.

"Let it go man," Sirius sighed, "if she didn't like you last year, there's a slim chance she will like you now."

"But maybe this year will be different, maybe this year she will say yes. Look she is wearing her Head Girl badge that means we will _have_ to spend time together, doesn't that count for something?" James protested.

"Let's just go find Moony and Wormtail alright?" Sirius replied with a look of pity in his eyes. If he had asked Lily out and she had said no, he would have moved on ages ago, however his best friend was still stuck on her and he felt slightly annoyed at the situation.

Finally, the two marauders found their other half and went to find a compartment before the train pulled away from the station. However before boarding, Lily caught a glimpse of a lean, muscular boy with a head full of messy black hair, parading around with his friends. Before she could look away, James caught her eye and gave a friendly smile yet Lily swore she saw a hint of a secret playing at his lips. Blinking furiously, Lily whipped her head around trying to free her mind of Potter's lips, and stalked off to show her friends where her compartment was. Then she promised Blake and Rose she would be back after debriefing the prefects and hurriedly made her way towards the prefect's compartment. As she pulled open the door, Lily wondered who would be head boy. Maybe Remus Lupin, she thought, he was polite, had good grades, and had after all been a prefect with her for several years. Or maybe Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff.

Just then, the least likely person she thought Dumbledore would have chosen to be head boy, pulled open the compartment door and strode in with an air of confidence. Lily just started as her heart started pounding with disbelief.

"You do know this is the Prefects compartment Potter?" Lily asked, hoping what she saw may not be true.

"I know," James replied easily. His secretive, smirk was back.

Lily chanced a glance at the front of his robes and her fears were confirmed. Pinned crookedly to his robes was a silver Head Boy pin. Oh no, Lily thought, what could Dumbledore have been thinking choosing Potter, school troublemaker and no good toe-rag, to be head boy. He is nothing a head boy should be. He isn't a hard working student like I am, Lily thought. All he does is goof off and make fun of people, yet still gets good grades without even trying.

The frustration on Lily's face was clear to James and he wasn't sure if he should be hurt or find it funny. He went with the latter.

"Earth to Evans, are you there, hellooooo?" James tried.

Not trusting her voice, Lily only nodded and continued to stare in shock.

"Why do you look so shocked, you didn't think that James Potter, master at life, could become head boy?"

Finding her voice Lily snapped back, "That is exactly what I was thinking, how on earth could _YOU_ become head boy! All you are is a good for nothing, slimy git!"

Before James could respond, the new prefects started to file in and Lily turned her full attention to them as she began debriefing them about their patrols and duties as prefects.


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Meanwhile, as James and Lily talked to the new prefects, Sirius and Peter, Remus being at the prefects' meeting, searched for an empty compartment on the train. However, after looking up and down the train twice, they had to decide between a compartment of three second years or Blake Ames and Rose Frost, chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Knowing Rose from quidditch, Sirius thought to go with the two girls. He pulled back the door with a sloppy grin drawn on his face and greeted Blake and Rose, "Hello girls, long time no see, and how were your summers? Practice any quidditch Rose; we have _got_ to win the cup this year."

"Hey guys! I know, this is definitely our year, I practiced nearly every day in the field just behind our house." Rose exclaimed as Sirius sauntered over to the seat next to her and sat down. The two fanatics started swapping quidditch tips and new moves they had learned over their summers.

Although Sirius had been friends with Rose since their first quidditch practice, it was impossible for him not to notice her wavy brown hair that had grown out since the last time he had seen her, and her toned calves that were tanned from all the outdoor flying. Rose too couldn't miss Sirius's newly muscled arms that seemed to have been the result of hours of beating practice, being that he was one of Gryffindor's beaters.

Blake, being a shy and quiet girl, smiled at Peter and politely asked him about his summer. They both conversed softly compared to their talkative friends who seemed to have the need to practically shout every sentence.

Back in the prefects compartment Lily and James were just finishing handing out patrol schedules to the prefects. To Lily's surprise, James was quite helpful, and even led the discussion of Hogwarts rules and regulations; Lily could only assume his knowledge came from all of the times he had gotten in trouble. After dismissing the students and reminding them of their house passwords and the date of the next meeting, Lily began packing up her bag.

Trying his best to impress her, James held the door for Lily, who quickly thanked him and began walking towards her compartment at the back of the train. James followed, looking through each door to find his own friends. It wasn't until they reached the last compartment, did he find them. To Lily's disappointment, three out off the four Marauders, Remus having joined them before James and Lily arrived, as well as her two best friends were sitting and laughing at a joke Sirius had just made.

Lily's face dropped when she saw them. She had been excited to talk with only her friends about the up coming year. However, now that the trouble making Marauders were sharing a compartment she knew that that would never happen. Lily decided to walk in confidently and pretend that everything was fine. After all, Remus wasn't so bad and Peter was pretty quiet. Maybe she could enjoy the rest of the train ride.

Unfortunately, the only two seats left were right next to each other meaning Lily would have to sit next to James, whose smile seemed to show that he too had realized the seating arrangements. Lily quickly sat down next to Blake and James slid down next to her. Lily pointedly turned her back to James and started talking to Blake about their classes that year. Lily, like most students, had decided to drop Divination as well as Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. Instead, wanting to be an Auror, she decided to take Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts. Like Lily, both James and Sirius wanted to be Aurors as well, feeling as if it was their duty to help protect the world from Voldemort's growing followers. However, unlike those three Rose wanted to someday join a professional quidditch team, while Blake wanted to become a Healer. Remus on the other hand, would have liked to have been an Auror or Healer, yet knew, because of his monthly "condition", no one would want to hire him. He planned on getting a muggle job after Hogwarts until he could find a real job.

As the Hogwarts Express got closer to its destination, Lily's owl, Frenzie, began hooting loudly as it did when being caged for too long. Knowing that Frenzie wouldn't stop until he was allowed to fly, Lily stood up on her seat to reach for the owl cage to let him fly the rest of the way. However, as soon as she reached for the cage, the train came to a sudden halt. Luckily, the owl cage was heavy enough to stay grounded, but Lily, who hadn't been holding on to anything, toppled off of the seat. She landed with a small thud on James's lap. He automatically grabbed her too make sure she would not then slide to the floor. Lily could feel James's strong muscles holding her in place protectively. Embarrassed by her fall, she sat herself upright, waiting for a teasing comment from James. To her surprise, none came. Instead, he asked her if she was alright and whether or not she had injured herself. Thinking he may be joking, Lily looked up at James, who was a good 5 inches taller than her own 5 7' height. Her green eyes searched his hazel ones trying to find a glint of humor, but she could tell he was being genuine. He actually cared.

Realizing that they had been staring at each other for a little longer than necessary, Lily looked away and asked allowed why the train had stopped. No one seemed to know the answer, but then they heard the noise of footsteps walking up and down the train. Sirius got up and looked out the compartment into the hallway. Aurors were boarding the train and opening the compartment doors. A tall, graying man approached their own compartment looking inside and casting a searching charm to ensure no death eater was hiding, invisible in the compartment. As soon as James saw the man he gave him a friendly handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Walding," James greeted.

"Hey James, how are you?" Mr. Walding said.

"I'm doing well. What are you doing here?" James asked.

"It's Auror business. As you know the world is become very unsafe with You-Know-Who gaining power, the Minister asked us to search the train to ensure no death eaters are sneaking into, Hogwarts, one of the few safe places left," Mr. Walding answered.

"Now I would love to catch up with you, but I must continue searching," said Mr. Walding.

"Okay see you soon, bye." James replied

"Bye, and try not to get into so much trouble this year James," chuckled Mr. Walding.

As the compartment door slid shut, Rose turned to James.

"So, how do you know him?" she asked.

"My dad and him were friends in school," James said, "Now they work together at the Auror department."

As the train began to move again everyone started discussing the rise of Voldemort and the dangers that they faced in the future. James and Sirius seemed very anxious about joining in and fighting, while Lily, though she wanted to fight, felt scarred as well. Blake was pretty quiet through out the conversation, thinking about her mother. She had been working as an Auror when she was captured and tortured for information. Eventually, getting no where, her mother was killed. Although, Blake was proud of her mom for not giving in, she still felt extremely upset. She had been 13 when it happened and still remembered her clearly. Blake clutched at her mother's necklace that now hung around her own neck.

Noticing Blake's quietness, Remus turned to her and smiled. Of course everyone at school knew about Blake's mother. She had been a well respected Auror and had been honored in the Daily Prophet for her strength. Remus decided to change the topic to get Blake's mind off of her mom.

"So, do you guys know where the Head dorm is yet?" he asked James and Lily. Blake gave him a grateful smile.

"Yes actually," Lily replied, "Dumbledore told us in our Hogwarts letters."

"Ya, it's down the corridor from the Gryffindor common room," James interrupted, "It's right behind the statue of the mermaid, the password is Jobberknoll and the mermaid will move aside."

Just then the train began to slow and finally pulled into Hogsmead station. They all grabbed their luggage, this time James helping Lily with her owl cage, and stepped onto the platform. Hagrid could be heard yelling over the noise for the nervous first years. Waving to Hagrid, James helped point a few lost students in the right direction. Noticing this, Lily smiled and then quickly stopped when Rose gave her a weird, almost knowing, look. Lily walked quickly up to a horse-less carriage and climbed in followed by her best friends and the rest of the Marauders.


	3. In Thought

In Thought

When the castle lights came into view, everyone seemed to sigh with happiness. Although it was school, it was still a second home, especially to seventh years who had spent a long time at the school.

As everyone walked into the Great Hall, they were once again amazed by the seemingly endless ceiling full of twinkling stars. The sorting hat was sitting on its stool at the front of the room and everyone sat down for the sorting to begin. Each house clapped loudly as the new students were sorted. Finally the annual welcome back Hogwarts feast began.

Lily and her friends had decided to sit with the Marauders. Rose had insisted that James, Sirius, and her must finish their discussion on Quidditch in the upcoming year. Although Lily was again frustrated by the seating arrangements, she decided to think positively remembering the not-so-bad train ride to Hogwarts.

When the food appeared, Sirius immediately piled up his plate with chicken, potatoes, and everything else edible.

"Gosh Sirius, where does that all go?" inquired Rose

"A guys gotta eat!" Sirius laughed "Besides, look how much food you have on your plate."

Rose stuck out her tongue. She too had piled her plate up high with the delicious food scattered across the table. Everyone ended up having three helpings plus dessert and was completely stuffed and tired when the feast ended.

Dumbledore, then, made a few announcements regarding Hogwarts rules, eyeing the four Marauders carefully and then sent everyone off to bed with a "pip pip, cherrio!"

Lily and James departed from their friends at the Gryffindor common room and continued to their own rooms. When they reached the mermaid statue James said the password and entered through the door that appeared as the mermaid stood aside. The room was even homier than the Gryffindor common room. There was a red and gold couch in the middle of the room with chairs on either side. The fireplace was already warming the room with an orange glow. The ceiling was high and trimmed with gold painted wood. There were two staircases leading up to the bedrooms that were connected by a small hallway. Each spacious room had its own bathroom complete with a large bath and shower.

"Pretty fancy eh?" James said.

"Ya" Lily said quietly as she looked around the common room. She was thinking how nice it would be to take a warm bath and then cuddle up on the couch, near the fire to read her book.

James on the other hand was thinking of all of the awesome parties that could be held in their common room without the thought of teachers walking in on it. He wondered if he would ever be able to convince Lily of this. Probably not, he reckoned. She never broke the rules and would end the party before it was even started.

After Lily had taken a nice, soothing bath, she put on her pajamas and headed down the stairs to read by the fire. As she was reading, she heard footsteps and realized that James too had showered and was coming down the stairs. His dark hair was wet, yet still stuck up at all angles. He had on blue pajama pants and a Puddlemere United t-shirt.

James sat down and looked at Lily. She looked so cute reading her book. Her hair was damp and formed a wet spot on the back of her shirt. Her cheeks look a little flushed from the heat of her bath and her face glowed in the fire light. Her long legs stretched out in front of her on the couch and her toes wiggled as she read. James remembered holding her as she fell off the seat on the train. Her body seemed so small compared to his. She fit perfectly in his arms. But of course, James frowned, that would never be. She did not like him and thought of him only as a useless toe rag. James sighed and Lily looked up noticing his frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," James said quickly, trying to forget the tingle he felt when he caught her on the train. "So what book are you reading?" James changed the subject.

At this Lily lit up. Reading was one of her favorite activities and she could talk all day long about her favorite books and characters.

"Romeo and Juliet," she replied, looking down at the worn book in her hands. She must have read it 10 times. However, each time she read it, she seemed to find new insight into the characters and their forbidden love. The passion and loyalty the two lovers shared was something Lily always dreamed of, yet could never picture with any of the boys she had dated before. Amos Diggory had been too egotistical for her liking and David Abbot, though a nice boy did not share any common interests. Lily turned back to her book.

"So Lily…?" James said.

"What Potter, I'm trying to read?" Lily went back to using the usual harsh tone she used with James. However, James could see her lips twitch into a smile.

"I was wondering how your summer was." James spoke cautiously.

Lily looked at James to make sure he was being truthful. His eyes looked curious and interested. She put down her book and faced him. All of a sudden she felt the need to talk. His smile calmed her and made her want to tell him of her stresses. Over the summer, Petunia and she had been very distant. Lily had been bothered by this because they were once very close and she missed her sister's company. She was reminded of the days when Tuney and her would walk to the park and swing on the swings pretending to be rocket ships taking off.

James thought that Petunia sounded like a mean sister, yet he did not say this aloud for fear of hurting Lily. Instead he responded to her giving "uh huh"s and "ohh"s in all the right places. Lily felt comforted by James and the stress of her bad relationship with her sister seemed like less of a problem. She hadn't previously told anyone of her upset over her sister and it was good to get it off her chest. However, she realized that James probably didn't care and quickly stopped talking, turning red.

"So," Lily cleared her throat looking embarrassed. "How was your summer James?"

James smiled as Lily's cheeks flushed. "You called me James," James said teasingly.

"Don't get used to it, Potter," Lily said smiling.

"Anyways, my summer was good. Sirius and I played a lot of Quidditch. Summers are a lot more fun since he moved in. I actually have someone to hang out with," James said.

Lily looked slightly shocked. "What do you mean 'moved in'?" she asked.

"Well since his parents burned him off their family tree, he has stayed with us. I'm pretty sure my parents like him better than me even." James joked.

Lily felt bad for Sirius. How would she feel if her family had disowned her? Luckily Sirius had the Potters and James of course. No wonder they acted like brothers, she thought.

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed," Lily said yawning as she thought about what James had said.

"Good night, sleep tight!" James sung.

"Good night, James." Lily said.

James smiled happily when she called him by his first name, causing Lily to smile too. Lily turned and walked up the stairs as James called:

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Lily laid in bed thinking of James, the annoying, egotistical, rule-breaking, Marauder she once thought him to be. Maybe she had judged him too fast. Maybe he had matured. Although she didn't consider James a friend, he had defiantly acted politely and sweetly to her. Also, she remembered how understanding he was about Petunia and how he only looked worried when she fell on the train. Instead of teasing her, he asked her if she was alright. She then remembered how his strong arms had caught her as she fell and suddenly felt blood rush into her cheeks though no one was around to see her blush.

James too lay in bed. He wanted to make Lily like him, if not romantically, at least as a friend. He decided right there that he would try his hardest to be on his best behavior. He was determined to have many more fire side nights talking and laughing with Lily Evans.

A/N:

Hey everyone! I know my chapters have been short but they will get longer I promise. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. I have some good ideas for future chapters but your input is welcome. I want to know what you think of the characters so far….Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Rose, Lily, Blake…so plz **review** and leave **comments** and criticism because I want to make this story good The next chapters will focus on other characters too…so hang tight!

REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!

***nevertickleasleepingdragongg***


	4. Oblivious

**Disclaimer:** Umm ya so I forgot to put these in before but in case anyone was wondering I unfortunately do not own harry potter! J K Rowling the genius amazing author does however I am just playing in the sandbox she built!

**A/N: **I want to thank **Cookies and Cream1234567**for reviewing my story… MY FIRST REVIEW! Yay I feel very happy right now and am motivated to write.

Oblivious

When James woke up the next morning Lily had already gone down to breakfast. James walked into the Great Hall and went to sit next to Rose who was talking animatedly to Lily about the Head common room.

"You really have your own bathrooms?" Rose questioned.

"Yup!" Lily smiled.

"Don't forget the golden tubs," James interrupted grabbing for a blueberry muffin.

"What is this I hear about golden tubs," Sirius inquired sitting down immediately grabbing for syrup and pancakes.

"Oh you know, just are massive dorms," James said jokingly. "They are decked with Hogwarts finest gold-"

"Paint," Remus intervened sitting down next to Blake whose eyes seemed to light up at this. Although Remus was looking pretty sickly, as the full moon was coming up, he still put on a smile and picked up an apple.

Professor McGonagall, then, started handing out the class schedules. Sirius and Rose had double potions, while Lily, James, Remus, and Blake all had Transfiguration and then Charms. Peter to his dismay had Divination and then Care of Magical creatures, both classes did not require high marks in O. to take. Everyone seemed to have a free period before lunch and they agreed to meet at the tree near the lake.

…**.**

Sirius and Rose were in potions class trying to make a Befuddlement Draught. Professor Slughorn had babbled on and on about the instructions but neither of them listened, instead concentrating more on the paper ball war they were having. They were levitating crumbled up paper and made them to bash into each other. However, when it came time to make the potion, they were completely lost.

"Noooooo Sirius, we are only supposed to add two sneezeworts!" Rose exclaimed as Sirius dropped in a third. All of a sudden their potion started to sniff and gurgle. Then "ACHHOOOOO" the caldron sneezed, flinging thick goop all over the two of them.

"Oh no, oh no," Professor Slughorn said bustling over to them and quickly swishing away the goop with his wand. Unfortunately, it had left big red marks on their skin and he sent them off to the hospital wing right away.

"Wow way to go!" Rose teased once they were in the corridor. "Good thing that wasn't the Draught of Living Death, or else the great, chick-magnet Black would be taking his last breath right now." She pretended to swoon and faint. Sirius laughed.

"Ya and Miss Quidditch pro, long brown haired beauty's heart would pump only one more time," Sirius replied looking down at Rose. Although her face looked really red from the splattered potion, Sirius could still see the soft skin beneath it and warm chocolate eyes. He felt an odd twist in his stomach.

"Hello Poppy!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked in to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pompfrey!" she corrected in a harsh tone and Sirius smiled cheekily. "So what is it this time Mr. Black, fell off your broom? Get hit with a bludger?"

"More like hit with a big glob of caldron sneeze," Sirius said laughing.

Madam Pompfrey gave both Sirius and Rose some burn healing paste but said that the redness would not go away for a couple of hours.

Seeing that class was almost over, Sirius and Rose decided to make their way down to the lake and wait for their friends. They both sat against the tree enjoying the warm weather. Soon they heard everyone else coming.

"Wow! What happened to your faces?" James asked.

"Ya it looks like you guys walked into poison ivy," Lily said.

"Hey are you calling us ugly?" Sirius asked pouting.

"Not at all my dear Padfoot, I'm calling only _you_ ugly!" James said playfully, "Rose can clearly pull off the red, rash look."

"Ha ha very funny," Rose said sarcastically. "Our caldron sneezed all over us."

"That's not something you hear every day," Remus said joining in. "What did you add too much pepper?"

"Actually it was Sirius' fault, he added one too many sneezeworts and the caldron ended up exploding all over us."

"Oh sure, sure blame it all on me," Sirius said.

"Well it was your fault," Rose stated laughing.

"So I have been thinking, who do you think will be on the team this year Prongs?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

"Well considering we lost two chasers and a keeper, I would say most likely Katie Diamond as a chaser, maybe Alexander Wood as keeper, and I think David Spinnet as chaser did pretty well last year at tryouts." James said thoughtfully.

"Plus Katie is super hot; she really matured over the summer if you know what I mean!" Sirius said suggestively.

Rose, suddenly, jumped up and ran towards the castle. She had thought Sirius and her had hit it off so well earlier in the day. She didn't think she liked him or anything, but she still felt upset by his comments. Although she had known he was more of a player, she thought maybe he had matured. Clearly he had not.

"What just happened?" Sirius said confused.

"God sometimes you guys can be so clueless," Blake said picking up her bag and heading after Rose.

"See ya," Lily said following her two best friends. James watched her walk away, upset that he couldn't spend more time with her. It had seemed to him that he and Lily were becoming friends. Earlier, she had even offered to be his partner in Charms as Blake was working with Remus.

"God Sirius, what is _wrong_ with you?" Remus said.

"What did I do? Why did she get so upset?" Sirius said oblivious to his hurtful actions.

"You're going to have to figure that one out by yourself Padfoot," Remus replied. "Think hard."

…**.**

"Rose come on, we know you're lying." Lily said wisely.

"Honestly guys, I forgot that I had some homework to do, that is why I ran away," Rose insisted

"Rose it's only the first day back, how could you possibly have homework to do?" inquired Blake.

Rose had gone up to the girls' dormitory and Lily and Blake had followed. They were all sitting on the beds and Lily and Blake were trying to convince Rose of her feelings to Sirius.

"Just admit that you were upset by what Sirius said about Katie being hot," Lily said frustrated. "Everyone knows you like Sirius."

"No, Lily, we are only friends, I would never want to date a cheating, low-down player like Black. Anyways I don't have time for dating this year. If I want to make it onto a professional Quidditch team I'm going to have to work my butt off. I definitely don't need distractions." Rose said.

"Which is why Sirius would be perfect for you, he is _on_ the Quidditch team. You could practice everyday with him," Blake smiled, thinking she had found a perfect solution to Rose's problems.

"Ughhh guys really, I-DON'T-LIKE-SIRIUS." Rose said slowly as if she was trying to explain calculus to kindergarteners.

"Ok whatever," Lily said dropping it. Yet, she still wasn't convinced. In her mind Rose and Sirius were the perfect couple. They both liked Quidditch; they both had big opinions and personalities. They both were extremely hyper and motivated. Lily didn't understand why _they_ couldn't see it themselves.

"Lilykins!" the girls heard James calling from downstairs.

"Don't call me that!" Lily yelled back annoyed. Maybe Potter hadn't changed.

"Come on," James said ignoring Lily's comment, "We have to go to our next class! Defense against the Dark Arts, remember, we don't want to be late do we?" James shouted.

"We are coming," Lily shouted back. "Gosh can't he hold on one minute?" Lily said to Rose and Blake. "The insufferable git!"

"I heard that," James said appearing right outside the girls' door.

"How did you get up here Potter?" Lily said angrily. "Only girls are supposed to be up here!"

"I have my ways," James smirked. "Anyways where is the fun if we boys can't creep into the girls' dorm?"

"Exactly," Lily said, "Key word 'creep'."

"You know you like it," James teased.

"No I don't," Lily said. "Now come on we all should go to class."

"Why do you think I came up here in the first place, Lilykins?" James asked.

"Hmmmm, I don't know, to bother the heck out of us!" Lily replied.  
"Nope," James smiled, "that was just a bonus!"

At that Lily grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Just when Lily was starting to think that she and James may actually get along, he had to ruin it.

…**.**

That night at dinner, things were surprisingly quiet. Rose was avoiding eye contact with Sirius who still was wondering what he did wrong. He wanted to apologize, but Rose wouldn't even look at him. Lily was still frustrated with James and his big-headedness and was pointedly sitting as far away from him as possible. James also was looking depressed from breaking his own promise of not annoying Lily. The only ones not in a bad mood were Blake and Remus, who usually were pretty quiet anyways.

"So what did everyone think of the new DADA teacher?" Remus said trying to break the tension. They had all come from a very hands-on DADA class. The new teacher, Professor Forcier had them practicing their Patronesses. So far only James, to Lily's frustration, and Remus had accomplished the task. Other class mates had only made a few silver strands of light appear, and other less fortunate people, including Peter, didn't get anywhere. Remus' patronus took the form of a Falcon and James a Stag.

"I liked him," Blake responded. "I hope we do more activities like today, I am defiantly ready to learn some actual defense work. I mean last year our teacher was horrible. All we did was read the books. We never got to practice any skills."

"I know what you mean," Remus agreed. He was defiantly happy that their previous DADA teacher moved to Romania to teach. Remus always felt that although books could teach a lot, it was the actual practice that would prepare them for the dark world outside Hogwarts walls.

"So when are you going to hold Quidditch try outs, Prongs?" Sirius asked finally speaking. He hoped speaking of Quidditch would spark Rose's interests who had not spoken all dinner. Instead, Rose only shivered thinking about her upset earlier in the day. She continued to ignore Sirius to his dismay.

"Umm, probably in the next couple of days, I really want to start practicing soon," James said. "Slytherin has got a good team this year and we must beat them. I refuse to let that slimy loser Lucius Malfoy take home the cup," continued James disgustedly.

"No way in Merlin's bright, pink underpants, are we going to lose to those dingbats!" Sirius said defiantly. He was happy to notice Rose crack a smile at this, but then quickly return to a neutral expression.

"I can not stand to have Malfoy rub it in one more year," Remus added. Although, he was not on the team, being very weak many days a month, Remus was still a Quidditch fanatic and was commenter at every match.

"My fist might just slip into his face this year," Sirius said smirking.

"It better not," Lily warned. "We don't want them to win the House cup too. If you guys break all of the rules, we will lose house points. I am not going to sit here and let those dumb Slytherins parade around arrogantly at the last feast we will ever eat here at Hogwarts."

"Have more faith in us, Lily. We are the Marauders, remember? We don't get caught," James said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Oh ya, what do you call that month long detention last year for putting Bulbadox powder in the Slytherin's food. Their boils wouldn't go away for days," Blake stated.

"I like to call that quality time with our favorite teacher Minerva," James replied.

"I am pretty sure cleaning out bedpans and washing the toilets is not the 'quality time' you mentioned," Lily said smartly. "And since when are you on a first name basis with Professor McGonagall?"

"Well back when we were wee little lads," Sirius said in a joking tone, "lovely Minerva gave us two weeks worth of detention for transfiguring Malfoy into a toilet seat. Let's just say we got to know each other really well."

"How did you do such advanced transfiguration at such a young age?" Blake inquired.

"Just because we are trouble-makers, awesome Quidditch stars, and terrifically good looking, doesn't mean we aren't super geniuses as well," Sirius said arrogantly. "I mean have you ever seen Moony here study?" Sirius pointed at Remus, "He went crazy for his O.W.L.s. studying like a hundred hours for each exam!"

"It wasn't Remus' intelligence in question," Blake said pointedly. Remus smiled at this.

"Hey," James said pretending to be offended.

"Wounded your pride did we?" Lily asked.

"A scratch, a scratch'," James quoted Romeo and Juliet. Lily was recognized Mercutio's line immediately. When they had talked about the book the previous night, James had never mentioned that he had read it. She was surprised that James would have read a Muggle classic like Shakespeare.

When everyone walked back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius pulled Rose aside telling the others to go on ahead.

"Hey Rose, listen, I don't know what I did to hurt your feelings earlier," Sirius said trying to look in her eyes.

"I am not mad Sirius; I just had some stuff to do?" Rose said looking down.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden then? You have been quiet all night," Sirius asked.

"I'm just tired ok. I want to go to bed," Rose said moodily.

"I am just asking, you don't have to get so mad. Honestly, I am trying to apologize." Sirius said angrily.

"Well I am not mad at you!" Rose raised her voice.

"And that isn't a mad tone? Look it's not like I didn't notice you ignoring me at dinner. You could at least tell me what I did wrong," Sirius yelled.

"I AM NOT MAD AT YOU!" Rose spoke clearly and then walked back to the Fat Lady painting fuming.

Meanwhile Remus and Blake were waiting in the common room by the fire. Lily and James had gone back to their own room and it was just the two of them. Remus watched Blake as she looked into the fire. Her long blonde hair glistened slightly, framing her pale face and blue eyes. Her legs were curled up underneath her self and she had her chin on her knee. Remus thought of how he must look to her, tired with big, dark circles under his eyes. He thought of himself as weak and brittle, gaunt lookiung. He thought he looked like a faded cloth next to Blake.

On the other hand, Blake was thinking about how handsome Remus looked. He was tall and slim, though he had muscles. His blue eyes glistened, reflecting the flames of the fire. Remus was always so thoughtful and smart. Unlike James and Sirius, he did not have a 'player' reputation. He had only had one girlfriend before, Jennifer Klose, a Ravenclaw. Yet, they had broken up after a couple months. Blake got the feeling that Remus didn't think himself worthy of a girlfriend. He seemed to have very little self confidence. Why could he not see what she saw in him? 'He is smart, handsome, funny…' Blake thought.

All of a sudden Rose burst through the porthole clearly upset pulling both Remus and Blake back to reality. Rose didn't even notice Remus and Blake on the couch and instead marched right past them, up to the girls' dormitory. Blake figured she better go check on her.

"I guess whatever Sirius said didn't go very well," Remus said.

"Guess not. I always thought they would be good together. I mean they have so many things in common," Blake stated.

"Ya I know, but they both have such big egos, it may never happen," Remus replied.

"I think I'm going to go see what happened. Good night," Blake said getting up.

"Goodnight," Remus said smiling as he watched her walk away.

…**.**

"Jobberknoll," Lily said when she and James reached the mermaid and it moved aside.

As soon as they walked in James lay down on the couch. He had forgotten how tiring school was each day. Lily too sat down on one of the large armchairs and let out a sigh pulling her legs up to her chest. Her eyes were heavy and she let them slowly shut, curling up into a ball.

James watched Lily fall asleep. Her long, dark red hair flowed down her neck in soft waves. Her eyes were shut peacefully and her pink lips were relaxed. James listened to her breath and watched her chest rise and fall evenly. She was perfect. He loved the way she was so friendly to everyone, always helping the lost first years and pointing them in the right direction. He loved her quick wit and intelligence. She was always top of the class, understanding things easily but never bragging. James loved her passion for life and her stubbornness. The way should could get lost in a book and forget about everything around her. He loved her big, green eyes and the crease that formed between them whenever she scolded him. It upset James that Lily did not understand how much he cared for her. She thought that he only asked her out again and again because it was the fun of the chase, because she was like a game for him. But that was not true at all. The truth was that he thought she was amazing.

James quietly stood up and conjured a soft blanket. He slowly draped it over Lily, sure to not wake her up and turned to go upstairs. However, Lily had not been fully asleep and smiled happily as she felt the warmth of the blanket surround her and listened to James' disappearing footsteps as he climbed the stairs.

**A/N** So guys I hope your liking the story…this was a long chapter for me, 6 pages OMG! Anyways I want to let you know that every potion or ingredient I am using is actually real and in Harry Potter (Jobberknoll, sneezeworts, burn healing cream, and befuddlement potion) Ya I am looking it all up on harry potter lexicon…all those who haven't been their should Google it because it is an awesome resource….it has EVERYTHING in the books on the site…I even used it for better descriptions of my characters…I am really trying to make my story as cannon as possible….so I hope I am doing JK justice Anyways keep reading and please, please, please **REVIEW **the one I got so far made me very motivated to write….i mean look how long this chapter is….aren't you proud of me? So I probably won't update again until Friday depending on my schedule but that gives you lots of time to write some nice reviewwsssss! Ok see you soon…or write to you soon I guess…REMEMBER I like criticism….your ideas can be incorporated…after all I am not JK and do not have an endless supply of a wizarding world imagination in my head!

***nevertickleasleepingdragongg*** 


	5. A Planted Seed

**A/N:**

Ok hi, I know I have been gone for months and months….anyways I'm going to try and get back into this story. I was really busy over the summer but I know that is no excuse. Anyway…..I think I am going to focus the story more on James and Lily now instead of the friends, but who knows what I'll do.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR, I am only using her characters and world for my (and hopefully your) enjoyment.

…

**A Planted Seed**

The next morning Lily woke up early to find herself wrapped in the warm blanket James had conjured the previous night. She started to smile as she thought of how sweet James had been to her but quickly caught herself remembering all the times he had teased people in years before. How could he become sweet all of a sudden? There must be a reason behind his charm she thought—a reason he was acting so different.

Lily continued to roll James' new attitude around in her head as she went upstairs to get dressed. When she came back down she saw James sitting in one of the large armchairs waiting for her.

"Good morning Lilykins!" He sang.

"Hey Potter." Lily said a little too harshly.

"Sooooo how was your sleep? Was the couch comfy?" James asked carefully not knowing how Lily would respond.

"It was actually quite nice." Lily replied in a lighter tone, "and yours?"

"Very nice. Ready to go to breakfast?" James asked.

"Yup!" Lily said and the two of them walked down to the Great Hall together.

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Rose, and Blake were already eating at the end of the Gryffindor table. James and Lily joined them.

"It says here four muggles and two witches were killed in the recent attacks in Windleshem. Although no one is sure who led the attack, there is evidence that You-Know-Who was behind it." Blake read aloud from the daily profit as James and Lily sat down.

"What!" Lily exclaimed. She grabbed the paper and began to read the article. Windleshem was only a couple of towns over from her own. "It says people should travel in groups from now on and only leave the house when necessary."

"I can't believe he is gaining so much power. I feel like the ministry should be able to prevent things like this from happening." Rose stated frustratingly.

"I feel like _we_ should be able to prevent things like this from happening." James replied.

"I wish we could fight!" Sirius exclaimed.

Each of the seven students felt like things were out of control. They each wanted to help fight in the war but they had no idea how. The world that they once new as a happy place, was becoming darker and darker every day.

"Will the head boy and girl please come see me in my office after breakfast?" Dumbledore's voice rang out in the Great Hall. James and Lily looked up brought out of their thoughts wondering what Dumbledore could possibly want.

**...**

"Sherbert Lemon," James said standing outside the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. He and Lily had been trying to guess the password for 10 minutes without luck.

"Apple Pie," Lily tried.

"Firewhiskey!" James guessed exasperatedly.

"Unicorn"

"Frog legs"

"Pumpkin pasty"

"Nimbus"

"Newt"

"Merlin's underpants!"

"Really James? Really? Merlin's underpants? Why would Dumbledore make that his password?" Lily asked sarchastically.

"Acid Pops," came a deep voice. The gargoyle moved out of the way and James and Lily looked back and saw Dumbledore standing behind them. He was wearing a deep, purple robes with tiny stars scattered on it.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore," Lily said politely.

"Good morning Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter, I take it you are wondering why I have called you here," Dumbledore said.

"Yes Sir." James replied.

"Why don't we go to my office for a nice cup of tea and we can talk there," Dumbledore suggested.

Once they were seated comfortably behind Dumbledore's desk and each clasped warm lemon tea in their hands Dumbledore informed them as to why they had been called there in the first place.

"As I am sure you have heard, Voldemort and his followers are becoming stronger and greater in numbers. Many people fear to even leave their houses alone. I was thinking it would be a good idea to help bring brighter spirits back to Hogwarts and this is where you two come in. I would like you to plan some events over the school year, holiday parties or special themed days, just to liven up the atmosphere here." Dumbledore concluded.

"This sounds like a great idea sir. I am sure James and I will be able to make the school year enjoyable for all students," Lily said excitedly. She was already thinking of a house spirit day and a winter ball.

James too was thinking, but rather than a spirit day he was thinking a prank day. That would for sure increase the spirit at Hogwarts.

"Of course everything must be approved by me before being put into action," Dumbledore stated quickly after seeing a mischievous glint in James' eye.

"Of course sir, of course," James responded smoothly.

"So why don't you discuss your ideas between yourselves and come to me when you have a plan. Now I am sure Professor Slughorn is wondering where you are. Off you go now. Pip, pip!" Dumbledore said cheerily.

"Sounds like a plan," James sang over enthusiastically. Just the thought of being able to spend time with Lily made him happy.

…

When they arrived to potions everyone was already paired up working busily over their cauldrons. Sirius seemed to be adding extraneous ingredience while Remus tried desperately to fix his partners mistakes. Rose and Blake on the other hand seemed to be very pleased with their own potion.

"Ahhh Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter Head duties I suspect." Slughorn questioned.

"Ya," James said as Lilly nodded.

"You two will be together for this one. We are making calming draught on page 26 of your textbooks," Slughorn instructed.

Lily opened up her book as James pulled out his cauldron. They worked together, each taking turns adding ingredients and mixing. Although they had a late start, they caught up easily.

"I think we make a pretty good team Evans," James commented as they were just finishing up the potion.

"Ya we do," Lily agreed smiling. James smiled back. He was finally making some leeway with her. "Don't be getting any ideas though Potter!" Lily said drawing James from his thoughts.

"Oh whatever do you mean my beautiful Lilykins?" James asked.

"You know darn well!" Lily said sternly, though James could see she was trying not to smile. "And I am not _your_ Lilykins!" she added.

"Ya we'll see," James muttered to himself, too focused on his own thoughts to catch Lily's blush creeping up her neck. She had heard him.

…

Later that night after dinner, Lily sat in one of the large armchairs, next to the fire, in the Heads' common room doing her transfiguration homework. She had changed out of her school uniform and into sweatpants and a large t-shirt. James sat across from her on the couch also having changed into pajamas and was writing his potions essay.

Lily looked up at James. He had is hand in his hair pushing it out of his face. She admired his strong arm muscles coming out of his shirt. She thought once more to them wrapped protectively around her on the train. She thought of how warm and safe she had felt in them. James sighed putting down his essay and looked up at Lily.

Lily's stomach squirmed as his hazel eyes pierced her own and blush crept up on her cheeks. He had caught her staring at him, she thought nervously. He was going to get the wrong impression. He was going to think she liked him. Lily had an internal freak-out moment.

"I'm sick of doing homework," James said exasperated, pulling Lily from her thoughts. He decided not to tease Lily about her staring at him. After all, it didn't mean anything. He knew she did not like him the way he liked her.

"Ya me too," Lily replied, happy that James seemed not to notice her staring. She put down her homework, stretching her arms above her head. Now it was James' turn to stare as her t-shirt rose above her hips, revealing her midriff. Her skin looked so soft and smooth.

"So did you want to start planning this year's fun activities and such?" James asked returning his eyes to Lily's green ones.

"Sure," Lily answered packing away here books and moving to the couch to join James. She pulled out a notebook and pen to write down their ideas. James smiled to himself thinking of how organized and perfect she was.

"Well I was thinking a Halloween party seeing as that is coming up soon," James started. "Everyone could dress up in costumes and maybe we could even have a live band play."

"Oooohh that sounds good," Lily said happily. "Now we are going to need to plan the food, decorations, and I think we should have a Hogsmeade weekend a couple weeks in advance so that people have time to find costumes."

"Good point," James agreed, "we should ask Dumbledore about the first week in October. I think that should give everyone enough time to prepare."

The two continued to work out the details of the dance, happy not to be doing their homework. Lily had also suggested a more formal holiday ball as well as a spirit week and James had shared his idea of a prank day to Lily. James thought both of her ideas were great, obviously, and even Lily had to admit a prank day would bring the spirits up. They decided to talk to Dumbledore about their plans the following day.

Lily yawned tiredly as she wrote down the food for the Halloween party. Her eyes were growing heavy and she knew she could not stay awake much longer.

"Do you want me to take over writing?" James asked sincerely, seeing Lily was growing quite tired.

"Sure," Lily replied sleepily. She handed James the notepad and stretched out her legs on the couch, putting them on James' lap. James did not mind, however. He actually welcomed the warmth and felt connected with her somehow more personally though he knew they were only her legs. Her beautiful, long legs, he thought.

"So, what band are you thinking we have at the Halloween party?" James asked trying not to be distracted by her pink toe polish.

"Hmmm," Lily sighed, "maybe Black Unicorn or Johnny and the Goblins."

"Funny, I didn't take you Evans to be one for hard-core rock," James teased.

"Oh shush, Black Unicorn has some nice slow songs," Lily said.

"And who were you planning on dancing to those songs with may I ask?" James said cheekily.

"I don't know, maybe Remus, or Peter, or Sirius. You know I heard Black can dance a fine waltz," Lily said smiling. She enjoyed teasing James, knowing he would be jealous. James stuck his tongue out at her impressed she could still dish out comebacks in her tired state.

"Waltz my arse," James replied, "the day Sirius does the waltz is the day pigs fly. I on the other hand am a very skilled dancer."

"Sure, sure Potter whatever you say," Lily let her eyes flutter shut. She felt again safe and warm on the couch with James, her legs overtop his lap.

James absentmindedly traced Lily's feet as he happily watched her fall asleep. His touch was light and soothing. Soon Lily's breathing became deep and slow and a smile remained on her face. If only he could see her dreams he thought. Maybe he could get some insight on how to capture her heart.

Little did James know, a seed had been planted that would one day blossom into full blown love.

…

**A/N:**

Hopefully the next chapter will be posted soon. Please review!

-nevertickleasleepingdragongg


	6. A Midnight Ride

**A/N:**

I am changing the positions on the team for everybody….Sirius Black and Marcus Johnson are beaters, Rose Frost is seeker, James Potter, Katie Diamond, and David Spinnet are chasers, Alexander Wood is keeper, and Remus is announcer.

**Disclaimer: **And again if you forgot, I am not JKR and do not own these characters (well I do own Rose and Blake but that is beside the point)

Enjoy!

…

**A Midnight Ride:**

Lily awoke the next morning to find herself still on the couch with James. Her legs were still on his lap and his hands lay folded on her knees. Lily thought how cute he looked with his hair all ruffled and his glasses crooked on his face. As if he could sense her watching him, James slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning sunshine!" he said happily. "I guess we fell asleep last night."

"Ya, I was so tired," Lily agreed. She quickly removed her legs from his lap and tried to fix her hair. She had only then realized how she must look after sharing a couch—messy hair and smudged makeup. James however, thought Lily looked as beautiful as ever, with her hair wild around her face.

"Uggggghh another day of classes," James groaned getting off the couch.

"Can't wait," Lily said sarcastically.

"I thought you liked school Evans," James said walking towards the stairs.

"I may like it but that doesn't mean I want to go every day rather than laze around on the couch and read my book," Lily said also getting up and heading to her room.

"Good point, good point," James agreed.

This time Lily was ready first and decided to wait for James to come down from his room. A couple minutes later James appeared and they again walked to breakfast together. They had decided to talk to Dumbledore about their plans after breakfast. To their delight he approved of all of their ideas (including Prank Day!) and even suggested he contact Black Unicorn, the band, himself claiming to have connections with the lead guitarist. The only change Dumbledore made to their plans was switching Hogsmeade weekend to the second week of October because a quidditch match was to be played the first weekend.

Later that day James held quidditch tryouts on the pitch and was pleased to find many of the younger players had improved greatly over the summer. He was sure they had a real shot at the cup this year and was anxious to start practice right away.

"Ok everyone the team list will be posted in the common room tomorrow morning. I want to thank everyone for trying out today and to remember we do need back-up players in case of injury or detention" James looked at Sirius, "so don't feel discouraged if you don't make it this year. It will be good practice anyways for years to come," James finished enthusiastically.

He and Sirius stayed behind on the pitch to collect the balls while the rest of the players went to the changing rooms.

"So Sirius, make any progress with Rose? Ever realize why she was so mad?" James asked feeling as if he had been so caught up with Lily he hadn't seen or talked to Sirius lately.

"Um I guess, sort of," Sirius replied. "I mean we still talk and stuff."

"Well that's good," James said.

"Do you think she was jealous or something? Do you think she likes me?" Sirius asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Possibly, you know I am not good with reading girls, I mean look at me and Evans," James said.

"Speaking of you and Evans, seems to me you two have been quite buddy, buddy lately," Sirius joked. "Maybe you _have_ made progress with her. You know hanging out and stuff, Head duties, homework. I don't think she hates you that much anymore."

"Oh wow she doesn't hate me, life is alllllll better," James said sarcastically.

"No I am serious," James was about to make a joke about his name but Sirius cut him off, "This is the first step to getting Evans to fall for you. You need to build a friendship first and _then_ get all romantic," Sirius finished slapping James on the back.

"Wow Padfoot I didn't know you could be all sentimental. You are like a relationship guru." James teased thankful for his friend's advice.

"Well you know how I do. Now, come on let's go I'm starving," Sirius said grabbing the box of quidditch stuff. James stomach was grumbling as well. The two of them quickly put away the supplies, changed out of their quidditch robes, and headed back to the Great Hall for dinner thankful to get food in their bellies.

After dinner, James and Lily had rounds. They dropped their bags back in their rooms and then headed off together down the hall.

"So how were tryouts today?" Lily asked. "Do you think we have a chance at the cup?"

James smiled happy that she remembered.

"They went well," he responded as they turned the corner, "Katie Diamond and David Spinnet are really good as chasers and Alexander Wood seems to have a natural talent for keeping. I am actually surprised he hadn't made the team last year. And of course as usual I am an extremely talented chaser," he added.

"I am actually surprised you can stay off the ground with all that hot air filling up your head," Lily laughed.

"You make fun now but we'll see who's laughing when Gryffindor wins house cup," James countered. "Anyways how much do you really know about quidditch anyways? You wouldn't even get two feet off the ground during flying lessons." James knew his comment was a mistake when he looked at Lily's face.

"Just because I don't fly around in the sky chasing balls does not mean I don't enjoy or understand quidditch Potter!" Lily said angrily. She marched ahead of James, leaving him behind to regret his remark.

"Wait Lily, that's not what I meant," James said as he jogged to catch up to her. To Lily's dismay his long legs carried him to her with ease. She turned around to face James causing him to stop short almost knocking her over.

"Listen Potter, if you think I am some dumb girl who doesn't give crap about anything besides school, then you don't know me!" Lily said fiercely.

"Lily that is not what I meant at all," James said softly, looking down at her. "And trust me after years of fancying you, I do know a lot about you. I mean give a guy some credit."

"Like what," Lily asked curiously as she turned to walk down the hall. She genuinely wanted to know if James knew who she really was. James followed Lily catching up with her once more.

"Well for starters I know you are quite stubborn and have a fiery temper. No one should cross you when you're angry unless they want to be hexed," James laughed thinking of the time she had performed the bat-bogey hex to him in 4th year.

"Not such a good start Potter," Lily warned him.

"Well I know that your best friends are Rose and Blake and that you would do anything for them," James added.

"Go on," Lily said.

"You also wouldn't hurt any innocent creature, seeing as you have freed spiders outdoors on numerous occasions. And speaking of animals you have a really noisy, fat owl named Frenzie who likes to steal food from other birds," James continued.

"Hey," Lily protested, "Frenzie is not fat he just happens to have a lot of fluffy feathers."

"Sure, sure, anyway, you have a sister named Petunia who you were once close to, but have since grown apart after finding out you were a witch. I know you would give anything to have that close friendship you guys once shared as children again. I personally think, however, that if she cannot see how wonderful and beautiful and intelligent and kind and perfect you are as a witch, then she doesn't deserve your company," James ranted actually getting frustrated at Petunia in the moment.

Lily knew she had told James earlier about her and her sister's relationship but she never knew how much he had actually understood her feelings.

"Also," James continued, "I know that you love ice cream and always fill up a big bowl when it is served for dessert. I think you even mentioned some muggle ice cream company Ben and Larry's or something like that to Rose one time."

"Ben and Jerry's," Lily laughed, "but close enough."

"And I know that you love working outside by the lake when it is warm. You could curl up with a book for hours, lost in your own little world. And I know how you twirl your hair between your fingers as you read and bite your lower lip when you take notes in class and bounce your leg when you're nervous and get a crease between your eyebrows when your frustrated with me," James said quickly. He smiled thinking of each of her habits.

"And I know that you get self conscious when looking at Rose or Blake but you shouldn't because you are 100 times more beautiful than them both inside and out," James huffed finishing his spiel.

Lily had stopped in the hallway. She never in a million years thought James knew her that well. She almost felt self-conscious knowing someone else knew all her secrets. Somehow though it felt ok that James knew. It felt right; she knew she could always turn to him for help because he completely understood her.

James watched Lily worried that he had scared her with his knowledge. Did she think he was a stalker? Did she not want him to know all that stuff about her? Did he come on too strong?

"James," Lily said softly looking into his hazel eyes, she wanted him to know she was ok with him knowing her so well. He smiled happy that she called him James. Lily decided to tell him another secret, "the reason I don't fly is because I am scared. My friend from pre-school died falling off a bridge when I was younger and ever since then I have been scared of heights," she admitted for the first time to anyone. "Now you know one more thing about me."

"Oh, I am really sorry about your friend," James said, now even further regretting his comments on her flying lessons.

"It's ok James, it happened a long time ago," Lily said wanting him to know she was alright. "It really is stupid of me to still be scared. I mean brooms and bridges are not the same. It's pathetic of me not to be able to get off the ground. I am just so scared I am going to fall," she whispered.

"That's not stupid at all Lily," James said gently patting her shoulder.

"And then I see you and all the injuries you get from quidditch and I am even more terrified," Lily continued.

"Are you admitting to care about my health Lily Evans?" James teased trying to make Lily smile again.

"Of course not Potter, I am simply saying that I wouldn't want those injuries for myself," Lily said joking as well.

"Evans cares about me, Evans cares about me," James sang loudly.

"Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh, you will wake the whole castle!" Lily whispered.

"Evans cares about me, Evans cares about me!" James sang even louder.

"You better zip it Potter," Lily said trying to keep a straight face as she pulled out her wand, "or I will have to silence you myself."

James returned to a whisper, "Evans cares about me, Evans cares about me."

"All right, all right enough," Lily said.

"So Lilykins I was thinking to help you get over your fear of heights, I should take you flying," James said hopefully.

"Ya like I would feel safe with you," Lily scoffed.

"No really, I would protect you with my life," James said turning serious suddenly. Lily knew she trusted James. He would never let her fall and even if she did he would catch her before she hit the ground.

"Maybe, I will think about it," Lily replied.

"Well hurry up and think quickly because it is a beautiful night out, of course not as beautiful as you, and the stars are out," James said.

"You mean you want to go flying right now? At night? After hours? In the dark?" Lily asked suddenly worried.

"Well of course that is what I am suggesting Lilykins," James laughed.

"Don't you think we will get caught or something?" Lily said nervously.

"Lily Evans, how dare you question my ability to stay out of trouble. I have snuck out of this castle over a hundred times since first year and have never been caught," James pretended to be offended.

"But it is dark," Lily complained, "there could be beasts or something."

"And we will both have our wands and I will protect you," James continued deflecting all of her arguments.

"And what about our patrols, we cannot abandon our Head duties," Lily argued.

"Lily we have been patrolling for an hour now and we have seen no one what so ever, it would be a waste of time to continue anyways," James refuted.

"It looks like I have no choice do I?" Lily asked.

"Nope not really," James answered smiling. He was taking Lily Evans flying.

James and Lily ran back to the Head Dorm room to grab James' broom. They made their way down to the quidditch pitch quietly without being caught. The pitch was completely deserted and dark. As James got onto the broom Lily got nervous all over again.

"Are you suuuurreee this can hold us both up?" Lily inquired looking at the thin broomstick.

"Listen Lily, if Crabbe can stay up on one of these things, then so can we, now come on I'll protect you," James assured you.

"Ok," Lily said sliding on after James. She shivered in the cool night air and held onto James tightly, shutting her eyes. She hugged James' back and could feel his warmth radiating through his robes. Lily blushed as her hands brushed against his abs. Clearly his long hours of quidditch practice had payed off. James shivered as Lily's soft hands wrapped around his waist. He felt them brush his abs and was happy to know he was well toned. James could get used to her touch; it was electric. She had no idea the effect she had on him. Little did James know, Lily also felt the electricity flowing between them.

All of a sudden, Lily felt James kicked off the ground and felt them rising high in the air. Her stomach flipped and she tightened her hold on him.

"Hey Lily," James struggled to say, "I know your scared but if you don't loosen your grip a little, we may actually fall."

"Oh sorry," Lily said blushing as she loosened her hold on him. "I just can feel how high up we are."

"What do you mean _feel_ how high up we are?" James asked turning around to look at her. He laughed when he saw her expression. Lily's eyes were all scrunched up and her cheek was pressed against his back. "Lily open your eyes," James commanded. "The view is great!"

Lily slowly peeled open her eyes. She saw James' big hazel eyes staring back at her.

"James!" she shrieked, "How can you see where you're going?" James quickly turned his head to the front.

"I couldn't resist, your expression was so cute," James smiled.

Lily looked around her. The stars were bright in the sky and the half moon was shining bright. Hogwarts glowed in the darkness. James climbed higher in the sky and circled around the pitch making his way to the lake. He swooped down causing Lily to once again grasp him tightly.

"Whoooooo!" James cried as plunged towards the lake. He could hear Lily screaming in his ear. Her eyes stayed peeled open, trusting James not to get them wet. Just before they hit the water, he pulled them out of the dive, skimming his feet on the water's surface. Lily could feel their speed start to slow as they approached the bank. James drew them to a smooth stop underneath the willow tree at the water's edge.

"Wow," Lily spoke first after climbing off the back of the broom. "That was exhilarating!"

"I told you, you would enjoy it," James said happily.

"Ya well you were there just in case I fell," Lily reminded him, "I would never be able to do that by myself."

"With a little practice you could," James said determined to convince her otherwise.

Lily lay down on the grass looking up at the stars. She but her hands behind her head and stretched out her legs. James lay down next to her and gazed up at the stars.

"They really are beautiful," Lily said turning her head towards James.

"Ya," he agreed. But not as beautiful as you, he thought to himself.

The two eventually made their way back to the castle and up to the Heads' Common room (without getting caught to Lily's relief). They each said goodnight and headed up their separate stairs. Both Lily and James climbed into bed thinking of the night they shared—smiles on _both_ their faces.

**A/N:**

Ok another chapter up in one day and a long one at that! Tell me what you think. Don't know when the next one will be posted but hopefully soon and defiantly in the next week. Please review!

-nevertickleasleepingdragongg


	7. Match, Smack, and Girl Talk

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **I am not JKR and the Harry Potter world does not belong to me

…

**Match, Smack, and Girl Talk:**

"Come on Rose you have to eat something," James encouraged. "We need to win this match today and we never will if our seeker is not well fed," he continued, pushing a basket of muffins in front of her.

"Really for one who eats so much on a regular basis, you're not eating anything," Sirius commented. Rose glared at him, still a bit sore over their fight.

"I'm nervous," Rose replied picking up a blueberry muffin and nibbling it.

It was the morning of the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor was to play Slytherin and everyone was tense knowing a rough game about to ensue. The sky was clear and it was a good day for flying but that wouldn't stop the game from being dangerous. The Slytherin team had a bad reputation for violent playing and heavy cheating.

Rose looked towards the Slytherin table to see both Crabbe and Goyle, beaters for the Slytherin team, stuffing their faces. Both were big and jacked with large muscles. She shuttered thinking about their boorish tactics. Rose also spotted Lucius Malfoy sitting with his girlfriend Narcissa Black. He looked up at Rose and sneered, giving her a look of hatred. Rose felt sick. She knew she was in for it today on the field.

"Ready everybody," James asked, drawing the team's attention, "we should probably start heading down to the changing rooms."

The team walked down together, Lily, Blake, Peter, and Remus, wishing them good luck at the changing rooms and leaving to find seats in the stands. Remus also left to go to the commentator's box.

Back in the changing rooms James huddled the team in a circle and started to make a last minute speech for encouragement.

"Ok listen guys, we all know this is going to be a tough game, Slytherin won't hesitate to be violent even if it means breaking the rules. We all have to be alert and ready for whatever they throw at us. Now the quicker this games is, the faster it is over. So, Rose be on high alert for the snitch and catch it as fast as possible. Sirius, Marcus, watch our backs for bludgers, especial Rose's because she needs to be in good shape to find the snitch. Don't be afraid to really use your bats. Katie, David remember the techniques we have practiced. I know you two are new to the team but you deserve to be here just as much as anyone else. Wood stay alert at all times and be ready to react to their chasers. Remember we are a team and we are in this together. Whatever happens, know that we have trained harder and longer and deserve this much more than them! Let's have each other's backs out there!" James concluded. Everyone felt pumped and ready for the match. James was a great captain and although he pushed them hard during practice, they knew it would pay off to see the looks on the Slytherins' faces when they won.

Lily watched as James led his team out onto the pitch. Him and Lucius shook hands tightly and kicked off when the whistle blew. She watched as James grabbed the quaffle and headed down the pitch. Lily heard Remus' voice rise loudly over the pitch.

"Potter with the quaffle, heading down the pitch, he passes to Diamond, a 5th year and new addition to the team this year, Diamond passes to Spinnet also a new player. Spinnet passes back to Potter who ducks nearly missing a bludger aimed by Crabbe. James nears the goal posts, he shoots, SCORE! Gryffindor 10 to 0."

Every Gryffindor shouted loud from the stands. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws joined in the cheering, effectively muffling out the boos heard from the Slytherin stand. Lily clapped loudly, whooping for her house. James smiled widely as he picked out Lily's scream from the stands. She waved at him as he flew by.

"Slytherin chaser Glenn Fuller now in possession of the quaffle, he passes to Zachary Lilth, Lilth approaches the goal, he shoots, saved by Gryffindor keeper Alexander Wood, also a new addition to the team. Spinnet now in possession of the quaffle heads down the pitch passes to Diamond, Fuller is gaining on Diamond," Remus continued.

Just then Fuller started to smash into Katie's side causing her to lose grip on the quaffle in order to steady herself on the broom. Lilth ready for this play caught the quaffle and headed back down the pitch.

"Lilth now in possession, he shoots, score for Slytherin, 10 to 10," Remus said unenthusiastically. A chorus of booing could be heard around the stadium excluding the Slytherin stand. Even McGonagall was booing, upset a foul had not been called after the violent play by Fuller.

Rose continued to circle the pitch trying not to get distracted. She searched determined to find the snitch before Malfoy who was now tailing her as she flew. All of a sudden a bludger flew seemingly out of nowhere and almost hit Malfoy causing him to fall behind her and drop lower in the sky. Rose looked around to see where it had come from, thankful not to have Malfoy right behind her. Sirius was laughing on his broomstick, waving his beaters bat around his head. Rose mouthed thanks to him and returned to circling the pitch.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Remus yelled, his voice carrying throughout the stands. It had been half an hour since the game started and the score was 60 to 40, Gryffindor in the lead by 20 points. Unfortunately, just as expected, Slytherin was playing extremely roughly. Katie Diamond had a black eye after being punched by Persephone Lickt, a chaser for Slytherin, Marcus Johnson had a bad bruise on his right leg from a well-aimed bludger, and David Spinnet was sporting a fat lip and a lump on the head after a run in with Fuller and a bludger aimed by Goyle.

Rose knew she needed to catch the snitch quickly, her team was already injured and she knew more violence was to come. Suddenly she saw a glint of gold fly past Sirius. She immediately took off flying in his direction. Malfoy wasn't far behind.

"Frost has spotted the snitch," Remus said and all eyes followed her as she darted across the pitch. Rose dodged a bludger and swerved around Lickt. Lucius followed close behind eventually catching up to her on his new Nimbus 1500. They were shoulder to shoulder, rising in the air chasing the snitch. Rose reached out her hand and closed it around the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR WINSSSS!" Remus shouted loudly and the crowd cheered. Lily and Blake were on their feet with the rest of their house screaming loudly with enthusiasm.

Then unexpectedly, Goyle hit a bludger in Sirius' direction pissed that his team had lost. Too busy cheering for his team, Sirius did not anticipate the hit. By the time he realized a bludger was hurtling towards his face it was too late. SMACK! It hit his jaw and sent him flying off his broom. The crowed watched in horror as Sirius Black fell to the ground.

Rose whipped around seeing Sirius' limp body falling from the sky. Everything seemed to disappear from around her. All that was important was Sirius. She dropped the snitch and gripped her broom tightly, zooming off in his direction. All eyes followed Rose as she dove down and gained on Sirius' limp form. Just before he hit the ground, Rose swooped beneath him, pulling him onto her broom. The crowd cheered but Rose did not hear, too intent on finding out if Sirius was ok.

She came to a rough stop, trying to support Sirius' body. She lay him down on the pitch. His jaw was clearly broken, sitting out of place on his face and his bottom lip was gushing blood. She knelt down by his side pushing his long, messy hair out of his face. Soon a crowd formed around her. She heard Lily and Blake calling her name but she stayed kneeling on the ground. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall pulled her to her feet and Dumbledore levitated Sirius onto a stretcher did she come back to reality. After protesting, she was allowed to follow Sirius to the hospital wing. James joined her insisting that he, as captain, had the right to be there as well.

Once up at the hospital wing, Dumbledore lifted Sirius onto a bed and Madam Pomfrey came bustling in. She quickly performed a few spells to assess the damage. He indeed did have a broken jaw and a gash to the lip. Madam Pomfrey was able to quickly stop the blood flowing from his lip to Rose's relief but told her it would take overnight to fix his broken jaw.

Madam Pomfrey insisted everyone leave the room before Sirius woke up as to not overwhelm him. He would only be up to take bone-repairing medicine and then would be put back to sleep with a sleeping draught.

Rose stomped out of the room after James upset she could not stay to make sure for herself that Sirius was going to be ok. She did not know why she cared so much but that didn't bother her. He had been her teammate for many years, they were fellow Gryffindors and they had become friends. It was only natural for her to be so nervous Rose thought to herself.

James and her joined Lily, Blake, Remus, and Peter in the hall. They were all standing around nervously.

"How is he?" Lily asked.

"Alright I guess," James replied. "He has a broken jaw and a gash on his lip. Poppy was able to fix up his lip just fine it is just really puffy, but she said Sirius would have to stay in the hospital wing overnight for his jaw to mend."

"And she thinks we will_ overwhelm_ him if we are there when he takes the medicine for that. Gosh why would he ever feel overwhelmed, his flippin' jaw is broken, he is not going to give a crap that we are in the room!" Rose said in frustration.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes thinking he heard Rose's voice in the hallway. He tried to raise his head from its pillow but immediately dropped it back after feeling a searing pain in his jaw.

"Owwwww," he groaned. His jaw felt like it was exploding. Madam Pomfrey quickly hustled to his bedside carrying a bottle of green, thick medicine.

"Open up," she insisted spooning out a large portion of the medicine

"Echhhhh," Sirius gagged as he swallowed the lumpy liquid. "What is in this stuff? It's disgusting!"

"I don't think you want to know deary," Madam Pomfrey replied spooning out another scoop of the green goop. Sirius regretfully open his mouth once more, shuddering as he tasted the foul medicine. He could feel his jaw start to tingle and go numb as Madam Pomfrey went to retrieve the sleeping drought. At least this one won't taste as bad, Sirius thought. He was quite familiar with sleeping drought having been in the hospital with many injuries before.

…

"Rose come sit down," Lily insisted once again. Lily, Rose, Remus, Blake, James, and Peter had all returned to the Gryffindor common room after leaving the hospital wing. Rose had been pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace for 10 minutes straight. Everyone else was splayed out on the comfy common room furniture, James, Remus and Blake on the couch and Lily and Peter in armchairs. The fire danced causing shadows to appear on the red and gold walls.

"I can't, I am too nervous," Rose replied. "We should be there, I doubt Sirius appreciates being left alone with Pomfrey."

"There is nothing you could have done," Remus assured her, "Madam Pomfrey never lets anyone stay."

"Ya, well I still feel like we should do something," Rose asserted.

"Anyways why do you care so much?" James asked.

"Well, I mean, you know," Rose stumbled, "he is my friend. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Lily and Blake are friends with him too but I don't see them all flustered," James remarked.

"I am not flustered, I just, I don't know, I want to punch Goyle for one!" she finished.

"Ok I'm with you there, that bludger was totally uncalled for. The game had already ended," James agreed.

"At least he is banned for the next two games," Lily added.

"He should be banned for life!" Rose shouted angrily.

"Hey I thought you were mad at Sirius," Peter stated. "Now all of a sudden you care about him?" Lily rolled her eyes at Peter's complete lack of knowledge. Did he really not understand why Rose was so upset?

"I said before I was not mad at Sirius before. And anyways I only care because we need him in good condition for the team and he is my friend. I don't see what is wrong with caring!" Rose refuted.

"You're right," Blake agreed trying to calm her friend down. "I think we should all go get some lunch because all this worrying is making me hungry."

"Ya me too," Remus agreed standing up next to Blake. Lily secretly thought Remus was only agreeing with Blake because he wanted to make her happy. But hey, it worked, Lily thought as she saw Blake smile.

They all went down to the Great Hall for lunch and Rose finally calmed down after filling her stomach (after all she hadn't eaten much at breakfast and had just played a very intense game of quidditch). After lunch Lily asked her friends if they wanted to help make posters advertising the Halloween dance. Rose and Blake agreed happily. They thought it would give them a lot of time to catch up with each other. Lily went to her room to grab poster board and markers Dumbledore had given her to make signs, then headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Once back the three girls carried the supplies up to the girls' dormitories, laid out all the stuff on the ground and started working.

"Guys I feel like we never talk anymore," Lily said drawing a big pumpkin on her poster.

"I know," Blake agreed drawing her own black cat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. We used to share all our secrets and talk about our feelings and stuff," Lily replied.

"How has James been lately? I feel like he has become more mature over the summer or something," Blake said.

"Ya he really has," Lily agreed. "I'm actually starting to like him, as a friend of course." She added quickly. "I don't know. I just feel comfortable around him, like I can talk about stuff and he won't judge me. You know? It's like talking to you guys. I'm not scared to share my feelings."

"Ya I can see that," Rose said. "He always seems genuinely interested when you talk. It's like he really wants to hear what you have to say. I mean, you guys are great, but I would love to have a guy friend who really understood me like James does you Lily," she continued wistfully.

"Hey, let's not get carried away here," Lily said blushing, "it's not like he cares that much. Anyway we _are_ just friends. I know he teases me and stuff still but I don't think he still likes me the way he once did. Not that I care really. It's nice not having him ask me out every day," Lily continued laughing at the creative ways James had come up with to ask her out over the years. One time she remembered he had even hired some first years to sing a ballad to her on Valentine's Day.

"I don't think James has gotten over you Lily. The way he looks at you is very protective," Blake countered as she added witch hats to frame her poster. "I have seen him glare down a couple of guys this year when he caught them staring at you."

"Ya I have to agree," Rose added. She had noticed James get all agitated the other day when Lily was helping Josh Freedman, a 6th year, with his charms homework. He kept looking in her direction and rubbing his palms on his robes acting nervous.

"It doesn't really matter, I mean it's not like anything is going to happen. He may be my friend but that doesn't mean I forget all the terrible things he has done in the past," Lily said defiantly.

"Sometimes I think it is best to forgive and forget Lily, especially with Voldemort getting stronger, now is not the time to hold grudges," Blake said wisely.

"Ya, ya I know, but still, anyway, what's happening with you and Sirius?" Lily asked looking at Rose. She did not like all the attention on her's and Potter's relationship. "You _did_ seem pretty worked up over his accident today."

"Umm well you know, he is a friend, a quidditch team member. James was nervous too," Rose responded.

"Not like you," Lily argued. "Also, you were the one to catch him. He was falling and it wasn't James who was there in time, it was you."

"I was closer," Rose insisted as she glanced down at her poster. She did not like all the attention on her when even she didn't know how she felt about Sirius yet. One minute they were laughing and having a ball but the next he was being the usual arse he had always been.

"I think you two would make a cute couple," Blake voiced aloud. "I mean you guys have so much in common."

"Ya well, I don't want to date someone is just going to dump me a week later. I do not need that stress this year with NEWTS and trying to make a professional quidditch team. Black does not seem like the guy who can hold a relationship for long before he becomes bored and moves onto something else."

"I actually don't think he has dated anyone at all this year," Blake said honestly. "He seems to have, like James, matured a bit over the summer. I think he has got his eye on someone special."

"If you're talking about me then you have got that way wrong. Do you not remember what he said about Katie Diamond and how hot she is. He doesn't give two thoughts to me," Rose argued.

"Of course I am talking about you," Blake replied. "Why do you think he tried so desperately to fix your fight? Why do you think he apologized?"

"Fix the fight? He only made it worse," Rose disputed.

"Well for Black that is trying," Lily said agreeing with Blake. She definitely believed Sirius thought of Rose as more than just a quidditch teammate or friend.

"I don't know," Rose was still unsure. "What I do know is what a big crush Remus has on you Ms. Ames," she sang as Blake blushed.

"Do you really think so? I mean we have been hanging out lately. He is really polite and sweet," Blake continued.

"Oh definitely," Lily said nodding, "he looks at you like you're a god or something. I think he is just really shy and doesn't know if you like him back.

"Do you like him back?" Rose inquired. The posters lay forgotten on the ground and the three friends had made their way to Rose's bed. They each sat criss-cross apple sauce in a small circle.

"I think so. I mean he's nice and handsome and smart and one of the few polite boys left at Hogwarts," Blake said shyly. She liked being able to tell her friends her secrets but still felt a little self-conscious.

"You guys should really get together. Maybe you can ask him to the Halloween dance or something," Lily suggested.

"I don't know. Isn't it his job to do the asking," Blake replied.

"Heck no girlfriend, if he can't find the guts to do it himself, then you have got to step up to the plate. Even if he doesn't like you, he is way too much of a gentleman to turn you down," Rose argued.

"Oh great so he is going to feel forced to go to the dance with me? That's exactly what I want," Blake said sarcastically.

"I don't think that is quite what Rose meant," Lily laughed. "First of all unless both Rose and I are completely off base Remus definitely fancies you and second of all if you two go to the dance together, you can really find out how he feels about you and more importantly how you feel about him."

"Oh well if that's the case, I think you should ask Potter to the dance and you should ask Black," Blake smiled triumphantly.

"Ohhhhh no, Black is _not_ a gentleman. The situation is completely different than with Remus," Rose responded.

"Ya and Potter would never let me live it down if after so many years of him asking me out, I finally asked him out," Lily added. "Remember he may still ask you to the dance. Although he is scared, I don't think he is one to show up without a date. You just have to make sure no other girl asks him before you have a chance."

**A/N:**

Please leave reviews!

***nevertickleasleepindgragongg***


	8. Hospital Beds and Dance Talk

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **I am not JRK and do not own the world of Harry Potter

Chapter 8: Hospital Beds and Dance Talk

"Hey stop shoving,"

"Ow that was my foot you stepped on."

"Sorry."

"Shhhhh don't talk so loudly!"

"I can't see."

"You don't have to see"

"Don't make me hit you Potter"

"Guys look, I think he hears us."

Sirius could hear voices around him though they seemed distant and removed. He had just been dreaming but was woken up by talking. He slowly tried to open his eyes but winced as the light was so bright. He tried again and could make out dark shadows above him.

"Hey Padfoot, are you awake?" Sirius could make out James' voice.

"Uhhhhh," he groaned. His jaw still killed and his lip was soar.

"I'll take that as a yes," James said.

Sirius could see more clearly now as his eyes adjusted to the lighting. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Blake, and Rose were crowded around his bed. They all leaned over him to get a better look at his injuries.

"You look like crap mate," James commented, "No offence or anything."

"Haha, very funny. You'd look like crap too if you had been hit in the face with a bloody bludger," Sirius replied. He could tell his jaw was bruised badly and his lip was the size of Europe.

"I think it makes you look brave," Lily said sweetly trying to make him feel better.

"I think it make you look braaaavveeeee!" James mimicked her under his breath. He did not like that Lily was paying so much attention to his friend rather than him.

"Oh shush, Potter." Lily gave him a warning glare and James looked up innocently.

"Hey, hey no quarrelling near the injured," Sirius instructed. "Now move so I can get out of this bed. I'm starving. Let's go to breakfast!" He started getting out of the bed.

"Oh I don't think so, Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said walking over. "You need to rest all day so your bone can mend."

"But I'm fine," Sirius protested. "I'll be bored here all day longggggg. Don't make me stay hereeeeee!" he begged.

"Nothing will change my mind Mr. Black. Now stop acting like a two year old and get a grip," she added forcefully.

Sirius flopped back in bed sighing. He had waited out plenty of days in the hospital wing and knew it was no fun what so ever.

"Well I suggest you ask your friends to take turns keeping you company," Madam Pomfrey suggested, "instead of sulking around."

"I'll go first," Lily said. James frowned, he knew Sirius didn't like Lily and would never do anything to jeopardize his chances with her, but he still felt a twinge of jealousy. "I want to make sure I have free time later for homework and patrols." James felt a little more comfortable.

After saying goodbye everyone else left to go eat breakfast and Lily took a seat a chair next to the bed.

"Soooooo Lilyflower, what's up?" Sirius said grinning.

"Well first of all, my name is _not_ 'Lilyflower' thank you very much," she replied, "And second of all I wanted to talk to you about Rose."

"What about Rose?" he asked innocently.

"Well she is one of my best friends and I do not want her getting hurt. Despite this, I think you two would be great together as long as you are mature about the relationship. If you are just going to use her as you have to the other girls in this school, then you will have to answer to me."

"Ooooh, threatening me are you?" Sirius laughed.

"Hey, I'm serious—"

"No I am!" he cut her off.

"Ha ha funny. But really, think about it," Lily enforced.

"I know, I know. I _have_ been thinking about it."

"Annnddd?" Lily prompted.

"I don't know. I'll figure it out," he replied evasively.

Lily gave him a stern look."You know she was really worried about you after you fell. She couldn't stop pacing."

"I know, I know. Well I didn't know that but," he stumbled. "Oh Lilyflower, let's stop talking about me. What about you, huh? When are you going to admit your feelings for James and get on with it?" he asked.

"You know darn well James and I are only friends. Just because we share the Head's Dorm does not mean I like him like that all of a sudden," Lily replied in a huff.

"I don't think your feelings are suddenly springing up. I think you have always fancied him but never knew it." Sirius stated wisely.

"You know what, I think your right," Lily replied, "we shouldn't talk about relationships now." She pulled out her DADA homework, "Why don't we start this instead?" she asked to Sirius' dismay.

"But I don't wannaaaa!" he whined.

"Oh stop being such a baby. You'll be happy later when you're out of bed and can have some free time."

The two of them sat there for the next hour working hard on their homework. It seemed as though being in their seventh year meant the teachers could double the load. Soon they heard footsteps approaching the door to the hospital wing. James appeared carrying a large tray full of toast, eggs, muffins, juice, and strawberries.

"Hey guys, I thought you might be hungry," he said setting down the tray. Lily smiled happily, her stomach had started to grumble because she hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Thanks James," she said as she reached for a blueberry muffin. Did he know they were her favorite?

"You're like our own personal house elf," Sirius laughed as he chomped on a piece of toast.

"Don't get used to it Padfoot. I wasn't really planning to bring _you_ anything, but I thought you may get jealous of Lily's food," James stated making Lily blush.

The three of them sat talking as Lily and Sirius ate breakfast. It wasn't until Rose showed up to take her shift keeping Sirius company did Lily realize she had spent James' entire shift with him. They both stood up, happy to be free of the hospital wing, said hi to Rose, and walked out down the hall to join the rest of their friends outside by the lake.

"Sooooo, I heard you were pretty worried about me, Rose," Sirius said breaking the silence that had formed after Lily and James left.

"Well ya, everyone was," Rose replied. "Aren't you going to thank me for catching you? I mean you could have been really hurt, or worse."

"Thank you," Sirius said, well, seriously, "and for the record, I would be totally worked up and worried too if it were you in the hospital wing." Rose blushed and looked at her hands as Sirius tried to search her dark eyes.

"What are teammates for right?" she asked weakly.

"Ya, teammates, right," Sirius said frustrated she did not understand what he was trying to say.

"So have you thought about what you want to be for Halloween yet?" Rose said quickly.

"Um…not really. I was so worried about the match, and it seems like rightfully so, I totally forgot about Halloween. Why? What were you planning on being?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure either. I was thinking maybe an evil queen or something so I could still wear a dress, you know? Or an Arabian princess. I have heard Malinda's Costume Shop carries a wide selection," she said.

"Speaking of the dance, I was wondering if, you know, after I am back to my most handsome state and out of this dumb bed, you would care to go with me." Sirius asked quite suavely for a guy with a newly fixed jaw.

"Asking _me_ to the dance? I thought you liked Katie Diamond," she replied trying to sound like she didn't care that much.

"Her? No. I mean she nice and all but, no. She's too…girly and stuff for me," he said. "So do you want to go with me?"

"Ya I'll go with you Black," Rose stated smiling. "I'll try to make sure I'm not too _girly_." Sirius laughed. He felt relieved he had asked her and of course that she said yes.

…

"So, Remus," Blake said turning to him, "have you thought about the Halloween dance much? Asked anyone to go?" Both of them were sitting under the tree next to the lake. A cool breeze whisped through the trees and they both were wrapped in heavy knit sweaters. James and Lily were still in the hospital wing and Rose had just left to take her shift. 

"Um, no," he blushed and Blake smiled. He is so shy she thought. Blake loved the way his cheeks dimpled as he blushed. She just wanted to kiss his face right then and there.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" she asked nervously. She had decided to take her friends' advice and ask Remus herself. Blake twisted her gloved hands quickly waiting for his response.

"I would love to go with you," he replied smiling at her. Blake let out a sigh of relief. Remus felt guilty that he had not asked her himself. Wasn't it his job as the guy to do that? Oh well, he thought. At least we are going together.

The light breeze blew Blake's blonde hair making it tickle Remus' face. He brushed it away and tucked it back behind her ear. Again his face flushed pink. Was that uncomfortable for her? Should I not have done that? Is it ok to touch her hair? Remus thought nervously, but Blake smiled at the contact and he felt reassured.

They both looked up as they heard Lily and James approaching from the castle.

"No Potter I will not be going as a skanky nurse or bunny or police woman to the Halloween dance!" Lily said sternly.

"But why not? Those are great costumes," James said and Remus rolled his eyes at his friend. How could James be so clueless, he thought.

"I have seen plenty of women wear them in muggle magazines," James continued.

"Well James why don't you go find yourself a nice muggle bimbo and get _her_ to wear it then!" she said loudly. Lily knew James was only teasing her but she still felt frustrated with his immature attitude.

"But I don't want _any _bimbo, I want youuuuu!" he whined. James could see a delicious crease forming in between Lily's eyebrows as she turned to lecture him some more.

"Are you calling _me_ a bimbo?" Lily asked incredulously.

"What, um, no, that's not, um, what?" James stumbled.

"Ya that's what I thought," Lily said sitting down next to Remus. James frowned and sat down too. "So Remus, think of anyone to take to the dance?" She wanted him to get the hint to ask Blake.

"Actually," Remus said quietly, "Blake just asked me and I said yes." Again Remus felt stupid for not having the confidence to ask her himself.

"Oh that's great," Lily said. She was happy that Blake had taken Rose's and her advice. Lily knew how much Blake liked him and could tell how happy she was. Remus too looked like it was Christmas morning. His face was all lit up and his smile nearly reached his ears.

…**.**

"You look great Blake, now come on lets go," Rose said getting frustrated.

The three girls were up in the girls' dormitory. Blake had tried on at least four outfits claiming each was not appropriate. It was a week after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch match and Sirius was feeling a lot better. They planned to go Halloween costume shopping in Hogsmeade and then meet the boys at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeers. Blake was nervous eating with Remus although Rose and Lily told reminded her she had done it a thousand times throughout the year. But of course, Blake insisted eating out was different and even though her friends would be there too, she needed to be perfect. It felt to her different since she had asked Remus to the dance.

"But, do you think I'll get hot in this indoors? What if I sweat?" Blake asked worriedly pulling at her black turtleneck. She had paired it with dark blue skinny jeans and a thick, brown scarf. On her feet she wore worn in light brown leather boots.

"Blake you look amazing. Anyways Remus wouldn't care if you looked at a hobo. He would still blush like a tomato," Lily commented and Rose laughed agreeing.

"Ok are we good? Can we go? Everyone else is going to get the good costumes," Rose whined impatiently. She herself had thrown on her favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeved pink lacey top.

"Calm down Rose she is just nervous about Remus," Lily said. She was wearing brown, skinny corduroys with a blue blouse and black, suede high boots.

"You don't see me getting all worked up do you?" Rose asked.

"Well I didn't think you had a reason to get worked up," Lily replied, "or are you admitting feelings for Black?"

"Your right, I don't have anything to get worked up over. Sorry Blake. Now let's go," Rose said quickly eating her words.

"Ok, ok, let's go," Blake said at last, grabbing her bag.

The three friends walked downstairs to join the boys. They were going to walk to Hogsmeade together, separate to shop, and then meet up for warm drinks.

Remus smiled when he saw Blake and she felt warmth in her stomach.

"Finally, gosh what took you guys so long?" James asked teasing.

"We were just getting ready Potter," Lily said sticking out her tongue.

"Well come on then let's go," James said pushing them out the porthole.

"Someone's a bit impatient today," Rose stated.

"Hey missy I wouldn't talk," Lily said looking at Rose, "you were practically dying when we took too long to get dressed.

"Ya ya whatever you say," Rose said.

The group of six (Peter had decided to stay back and do homework) walked happily to Hogsmeade excited to finally be able to pick out their Halloween costumes. Little did they know Hogsmeade had something much bigger than Halloween costumes in store for them.

**A/N: Hey I'm back after about a year. I am really going to try and write more frequently but it is really hard to be consistent with school. I definitely want to finish this story eventually though. Thanks to anyone still reading.**

**-nevertickleasleepingdragongg **


End file.
